blindfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Per B.
Hi Per B. -- we are excited to have Blind Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Stats Hi Per. I just saw the question you asked Wikia on Twitter last week. I don't think we have a way of making update any more often, unfortunately. One other way that you can get stats is at Quantcast. Part of the site is a graph, but one useful number they have in text is the number of people that visit the wiki each month. It currently says 415 people visit (including 195 people in the US). From our internal pageview stats, I can see the wiki had a big increase the week starting July 6th. There were 576 pageviews that week. In the 3 months before that, there was an average of 85 pageviews a week. My email address is angela at wikia.com if there's anything I can do to help. Angela (wikia co-founder). :Dear Angela. Thank you for your answer, the detailed explanation and the Quantcast link. A few days ago, Tim aka Avatar fixed a broken script and after this repair everything works fine again. :-) The special page hasn't updates for about two weeks and I was curious about the number of visitors for the iPhone related link list. A daily update for special:mvp is enough for me. Thanks for wiki-hosting Blind Wiki. Best wishes and have a nice day! -- Per 10:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Accessibility and Media Wiki Hi Per. I am helping set up a media wiki for the government of Canada and I am looking into making the wiki more accessible. I have read over some of the mediawiki and accessibility pages here on this wiki and I noticed that they have not been updated for a while. I was just wondering if there has been any movement on this issue? I don't know if we can help with issue but we are looking into making our wiki more accessible, so if you have any pseudo-code or outlines of css files you would like created hopefully we can help. Thanks, Gordon from Ottawa 14:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Gordon. Sorry for my delayed reply: Unfortunately, there seem to be no accessibility moves in Mediawiki. A screen reader skin development has ended just after beginning. But fortunately, Mediawiki is mostly accessible, at least for screen reader users. I suggest, you contact Canadian Everett Zufelt, he knows a lot about accessibility and government in Canada, but perhaps not much about Mediawiki. If you know how, you could try to avoid the problem of bug 11555 (see Mediawiki accessibility page) and put the edit links behind the section heading text. If you don't know how, it wouldn't be a pitty, just a screen reader usability problem. Perhaps this code on my English Wikipedia monobook.js page can help you. Best regards and many thanks for your question. -- Per 12:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Correcting a few mistakes Hi. I'm from the accessibility project on en.wikipedia.org. I commented a few mistakes on Mediawiki and Accessibility. You can join me by mail. Regards, Dodoïstewake me up] 13:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry, but I've lost my interest in MediaWiki accessibility a while ago. Please feel free to make your comments visible in the article. For example, you could at your comment at the bottom of a section. You could also rewrite the whole thing. The article was just my attempt to report what I had found out and what I have thought. I havn't updated the page for a long time. Best wishes for your accessibility work. --Per 11:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, fair enough. Well, I came here because Christian Williams of the Wikia staff mentioned this wiki. I gave a conference about accessibility at Wikimania 2010. While the event was mostly a Wikipedia event, a fair number of Wikia employees came. And I had the chance to discuss accessibility with Christian Williams. If you are interested in improving Wikia accessibility, I suggest you contact him. ::Concerning the page Mediawiki and Accessibility: it has low visibility from the MediaWiki developers I aim to reach. So I probably won't do anything else here. But I'd like to reuse part of its content that is really good, especially the sections about CAPTCHA and Section title and edit link. The feedback about "Special pages" is extremely interesting, but I would need to rephrase it completely if I was to do something of it and show it to the MediaWiki developers. ::I'll continue my work on the WikiProjet accessibility at Wikipedia. But you feedback here was helpful - even if it is quite incomplete - and I hope I will be able to make a good use of it. If you are interested in providing feedback that will be really used by contributors or developers, join us at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Accessibility. Sorry, I can't manage to insert proper links here, I get the error "Could no open socket" when I try to save. Kind regards, Dodoïstewake me up] 01:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC)